(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a work apparatus including a parallel link mechanism to be used in equipment, such as medical equipment and industrial equipment, which requires high-speed, high-accuracy, and wide operating range.
(Description of Related Art)
Parallel link mechanisms and link actuation devices to be used in various types of work apparatuses such as medical equipment and industrial equipment are proposed in Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3.